


It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [15]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e17 The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress, F/M, Fluff, Monica POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Some things are more important than the perfect wedding dress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Lady Gaga Song Titles" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> I borrowed the title from the jazz standard, which was recorded by Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett on their _Cheek to Cheek_ album.

Monica planned to talk Chandler out of having The Swing Kings play at their wedding. That awful woman Megan was using the band as blackmail to get Monica’s wedding dress. The dress was _perfect_ , and that was high praise for someone with Monica’s exacting standards.

Her scheme fell apart when Chandler gazed at her with a sweet, sincere expression and revealed that dancing to music at their concert had made him realize that he wanted to “dance all of his dances” with her.

Monica silently mourned losing her perfect gown. She loved that wedding dress, but she loved Chandler more.


End file.
